As the Sakuras Fall
by FanFic Sakura
Summary: a sleepover Echizen and Kikumaru will never forget...
1. My First Sleepover

**As The Sakuras Fall**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ryoma Echizen and I'm a first year transfer student in junior high at Seishun Gakuen. I'm also the son of a former tennis pro Nanjirou Echizen! I've got an adopted brother called Ryoga and a cat named Karupin! Hopefully I make lots of friends this year...Oh! And I also play tennis! I wonder if everyone in the Seigaku tennis club is at least decent at playing...

4 months later...

"Hey Echizen!" Eiji said in a cheerful tone coming up behind me and hugging me. "Are you still sleeping over tonight?" "Duh!" I said cheerfully, this being the first time I was ever invited to one. "Okay well then walk with me home after practice k?" After tennis club practice we walked to his house slowly enjoying the fresh spring air and talking about my new skill I just learned in tennis called "Drive B."

When we got to his house I asked "Aren't your parents or sisters home?" "Nah they left for the weekend on a camping trip at Lake Kyoto but I didn't feel like going...that's okay right?" "Yeah it's fine!" I said, this being the first time being completely alone with him. When it got dark, we decided to watch a scary movie. When a scary part came on, Kikumaru kept trying to spook be but it didn't work. "Will you stop Eiji, you know I get scared easily..." "Well, time for me to go take a shower…" Eiji said while yawning loudly. "Would you like to join me?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Night of Surprises

**Chapter 2 Night of Surprise**

"Ha just kidding!" Eiji said as he skipped to the bathroom to go take a shower. While waiting for Eiji to get out, I became bored out of my mind! Eventually my mind started to wander. I started wondering if Eiji even liked being friends with me or if he's just being nice to me...After an hour passed by I was wondering what was taking Eiji so long. Maybe he snuck out because i'm boring? Or maybe he just got tired of watching that movie with me?

Questions were constantly running through my mind, so out of curiosity I went upstairs to the bathroom to see what was going on. I then thought "I can't just barge in there," so I cracked the door open instead, and to my surprise I saw Eiji passed out on the bathroom floor. Before I did what my natural instinct was when seeing someone in danger, I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, helpless, naked body; First his beautiful chest along with his lean washboard abs, and down even lower where his cleaned shaved- "No Ryoma, don't look there that's rude.." I said to myself. Not being able to resist, I started to stare and look lower and lower down his body. I could feel myself getting extremely hard. "Why am I feeling this way?" I thought, "I've never gotten hard over a guy before."

Now realizing what had happened, I ran to his side trying to wake him up. After shaking him a couple of times, he slowly regained consciousness and spoke in a soft voice saying, "Please take me to my room I- I'm so cold." Following his orders, I picked him up making sure not to drop him. Then from there I slowly set him on his bed. "Umm may I ask one more thing?" Eiji whispered. "Of course" I said, "anything". "Will you please help me put my clothes on?" "It's really cold and I can't seem to move." From there he slowly drifted off into a silent slumber. The first thing I put on him was his pajama shirt. I couldn't help but stare again at his ripped physique. I then felt myself lightly running my hand down and feeling the coldness of his pale body. I began to button up his pajama shirt from bottom to top. After the last button was set, I couldn't stop staring. It was almost like I was in a trance. In that trance, I started to get closer to his face wanting to feel his lips against mine, when all of a sudden he made a slight sound. I jumped in fear he would see me trying to kiss him. Next was his boxers. "Now remember not to look Ryoma," I said as I closed my eyes while putting them on. I started to gradually raise them up from his ankle all the way up to his thighs. Right when they were about to reach the area I wasn't supposed to look at, I heard him make soft moan. Without being able to control myself I, without hesitation opened my eyes and threw myself on him and to my shock his eyes were also open, looking straight into mine. He blushed a bright red as his long, thick, flesh slowly rose and leaked with precum, seeing this made me hard. Knowing he wasn't completely conscious I thought to myself, "This isn't my doing, he's just not feeling good that's all. I shouldn't take advantage of that." Thinking fast, I swiftly, but cautiously, pulled his boxers up and covered him with blankets, running to my bed.


	3. Now What

**Chapter 3 Now What?**

* * *

><p>When I finally calmed down my hormonal urges, I knew i needed to make sure he was ok, so that whole night I sat by his side as he slept. Everything about him sleeping was perfect; the way he slept, his cute snore, so angelic... and innocent...<p>

Next Morning...

"How are you feeling?" I asked as he slowly opened his eyes. "Why do I have a washcloth on my head?" he said questioningly. "Well umm..u had a high fever and were sweating really bad last night...and-and". "You took care of me?" he asked with a surprised expression. "Of course what are friends for? haha.." "Now you just stay there while I go make you breakfast ok?" "Th-thank-" he said as I rushed out of the room smirking in happiness. "Maybe he won't remember a thing and it'll just be a little secret of mine!" I thought. When breakfast was ready, I started to take it to him, holding the plate carefully and hoping he'd like the meal. "This looks good!" he said smiling, " I haven't had a home-cooked dish in years... I hope I didn't trouble you..."

"No really its no problem at all!" I stated reassuringly. After he finished eating, I took his plate and when I got up he said, "So I had the weirdest dream last night-" Hearing what he said I instantly dropped the plate as is shattered all over the floor. "Oh-oh my gosh i'm sorry i'll pick that up right now! I don't know what came over me I-I-"... After my dropping the plate on the floor I saw him get up from his bed and could hear him moving towards me. Slowly breathing, I tried to focus on picking up the pieces of the broken plate. After I picked everything up and headed towards the door, he stood by the door giving me a soft smile while turning the lock. After that, he grabbed be by the arm and threw me on his bed. He started to vigorously rip my clothes off then kiss me gently. Being in so much shock, all I could do was stay silent. When finally getting the courage to say something, he inserted his long, soft, snakelike tongue into my mouth, mingling with mine, fighting for dominance.

From there I could finally tell what he wanted to do. We then started rubbing against each other slowly; our bodies shaking with excitement. I could feel his flesh rising and getting as hard as a rock pressing against mine as well. There we were for a decade as if time had stopped, with our blood rushing and minds going crazy. After a while, he finally stopped, breathing swiftly, his heart beating fast while still mounted upon me. We started to stare at eachother with wanting, passionate eyes not knowing what to do next. Trying to reduce the awkwardness, I playfully pushed him off of me. The whole rest of that beautiful Saturday we just lied there together holding hands in silence, thinking to ourselves our friendship will never be the same...


End file.
